Jacki Vulsen
Lord Inquisitor Jacki Vulsen is a Puritan Inquisitor of the Ordo Originatus, Astartes Branch. She is also part of the Tenebarite Inquisitorial Cabal. Her devotion to the Emperor has come into question as she was trained as an Interrogator by the Rogue Inquisitor Inyle Tumedus. However, after being left for dead in the year 941.M41 she was later recruited by Inquisitor Enote of the Ordo Originatus. After being recruited into his retinue, Jacki later went on to become an Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo. History Early Life Who she was raised by has long since been lost to history. The earliest record of Lady Vulsen's was her discovery upon the now Quarantined World of Malyr II, which had been fighting a war against the Necrons. Vulsen was one of the only survivors discovered within a small village, afraid and injured, by Inquisitor Ditus Oblitus and his retinue. At first glance, the Inquisitor Lord paid the young girl no attention, and was prepared to send her off with the rest of the survivors to the nearest refugee camp. His interrogator however, saw promise in the young Jacki Vulsen, and asked if he could take care of her himself. Oblitus - who knew that his acolyte would soon become an inquisitor himself - agreed, before proceeding to search for other survivors. Vulsen's life within the Inquisition would not begin for another three weeks, but would set down a long, desolate, road. Acolyte Life And so it was that three weeks after her rescue, Jacki Vulsen was offered a position as the newly elected Inquistor Inyle Tumedus' interrogator. She alongside her mentor and fellow acolyte members would spend the next several years hunting down heretics and bringing them to justice from the Mordant Zone to the Centaurus Arm. Left for Death Saved Rise like a Phoenix Tenebarite Cabal Service Appearance A slimly-built Inquisitor Lord, Jacki Vulsen often dresses in a full black bodyglove, black over-knee boots, and a sleeveless jacket. She carries a Ceres-pattern bolt pistol which is strapped to her left thigh, and a Munitorum Pattern power sword sheathed at her right thigh. Her black hair is cut at a medium length, and has a series of red and white dyed strands. Personality An incredibly stringent individual who has an incredibly low tolerance level for frivolity and radicalism. Her distaste for radicalism most likely occurred due to her having fallen under the tutelage of Inyle Tumedus - a rogue inquisitor who left her for dead many years ago. Relations Retinue Florianus Buhoveckey The least trusted member of Inquisitor Vulsen's retinue, and for good reason. Before being bound to her service, Florianus was the leader of a prominent chaos cult within the Sephadollion Sector. He would go on to lead this cult for several years and would convert dozens to his cause before his activities were finally picked up by the Adeptus Arbites. For three days and three nights Buhoveckey and his cultists would hold the line against a seemingly endless horde of Arbites, until the conflict was finally stopped by Jacki and her retinue, who had been called in to suppress the conflict. Florianus' cult would burn to ashes, yet in the wake of it's destruction the heretic would go on to proclaim himself guilty in the eyes of the God-Emperor and beg forgiveness for his transgressions. His pleas were a success, and he would be bound to the service of Lady Vulsen. An overall wildcard, Florianus Buhovecky is a psychic witch with a psionic level of Zeta. Buhovecky is sent out as the front-liner when combat arises. The witch leaves little more than ash in his wake, a sight that reminds him of the fateful day where his life as a heretic ended as his journey to redemption began. Ryus Grimm Possibly the most dangerous of Vulsen's retinue is the former criminal and later war hero Ryus Grimm. This Imperial Guard veteran was once condemned to serve amongst the 701st Penal Legion after being found guilty for murdering of his own Commissar on the battlefield. He would go on to serve amongst the 701st for the next four years until he eventually redeemed himself by slaying an Ork Nob on the battlefield, saving the life of his Penal Legion's officer in the process. After this, Grimm would go on to serve amongst the 39th Cadian Regiment, where he would take place in the Chinchare Hrud Infestation Campaign, fighting alongside the 1st Company of the Dark Hands Space Marines. At an unknown point in his service, Ryus Grimm would later be recruited into Inquisitor Vulsen's retinue - and still serves her to this day. Janos Athene An assassin of the Vanus Temple that Vulsen recruited into her retinue when she first became an Inquisitor Lord. Despite rarely - if ever - taking action in the field, Janos completes a vast majority of the behind-the-scenes work. Indeed, many under the command of Inquisitor Vulsen believe that the assassin can be compared to the cogs that turn the machine that is Jacki's retinue. Whether it be to uncover information on a target or topple an entire hive's economy with the push of a few keys, Janos is one of - if not the - most useful retinue members that Jacki has at her disposal. Morgan Jome Inquisitor Vulsen's acolyte and interrogator, Morgan Jome is a dangerous radical of the Casophilian philosophy, which focuses on the study of reviving the dead in hopes of discovering a way to revive the God-Emperor. While preferring to keep to his studies, Morgan is incredibly skilled at handling firearms, and his high level of intelligence allows him to predict and outmaneuver those who are close enough to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Skye Rosso A member of the Blades of Purity death cult, Skye Rosso's duty within the retinue is to track down high priority targets and eliminate them through any means necessary before they can become an even greater threat to the Imperium. A master assassin who's skill with a blade is second to none within the retinue, Rosso is a trusted member of Jacki's entourage, as - like most death cults which serve the Imperium - she is a puritan, and is completely devoted to the Emperor of Mankind. Allies Thalia Morne A former acolyte turned Inquisitor turned Information broker, Thalia Morne and Jacki Vulsen were fast friends since they were both trained under Inquisitor Enote. Where Jacki fell under a more puritan approach, Thalia was always a radical at heart, yet never once overstepped her bounds. Thalia and Vulsen both became inquisitors around the same time, and worked together on multiple occasions. However, the life as an inquisitor didn't interest Thalia as much as she thought it would, and she would go on to give up her life as an agent of the inquisition to become an information broker. Despite this drastic change, the friendship that was forged between these two hasn't changed in the slightest, and whenever Jacki needs to obtain information that even Janos is unable to uncover, she knows who to call. Greyon Autaris Tenebarite Cabal Rayas Mearas Avarious Van Hohen Bradan Peregrem Cherrice Bauyon While many of Inquisitor Bauyon's acquaintances enjoy having her around, Jacki Vulsen is not one of them. She knows all too well of Cherrice's "modifications" due to the amount of research she gather on her Cabal members, and has made it a priority to keep distance between herself and her comrade, lest she end up like one of the poor souls she has already swooned. Alexei de'Ossmann The flamboyant and eccentric Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos did not make a good first impression when he first met Lady Vulsen, and Jacki has less than excited to have him as part of the Cabal ever since their first meeting. Nevertheless, she understands that he is an important asset to the team, and tolerates his presence. Adversaries and Enemies Inyle Tumedus Jacki’s former mentor. Inquisitor Vulsen believes that he left her for dead after they encountered the deadly assassin Rho. After Tumedus left her and she was recruited by Inquisitor Hadrok, Vulsen became bitter and will kill her former mentor if the chance to do so presents itself. Braith Heilus The Ordo Xenos Inquisitor and Jacki Vulsen have never seen eye to eye. Once a fast friend of Vulsen's former tutor, the only thing that the two seem to agree on is a loathing for the Rogue Inquisitor. Quotes By Personal Entries About Feel free to add your own! Category:Inquisitor Category:Inquisition